Be Mine For All Of Time Embry Call Oneshot
by CupCakeCass
Summary: This is an Embry Oneshot I previously made for someone on Quizilla. So i decided to post it On Fanfiction. So its an Embry Call and OC.


AnniMarie sat on the cliff at which her and her pack mates usually cliff dived. Her sliver eyes over looking the ocean and all its beauty. Her black wavy hair blowing in the wind. Being one of two females in a pack of male wolves was hard at times. Although there was Leah she was more of a tomboy. She sat down in thought thinking about pervious advents that just took place and everything else.

She had all ready imprinted and could not happier than imprinting on Embry Call. Not only had she imprinted on him, but he also imprinted on her. A double imprinting; Double the amount of love.

One hour ago she had just finished patrol with the entire pack. They were attempting to track down a vampire. It scared her at times; not the vampire but what if Embry were injured or possible killed. Also it got her thinking about the future, children and marriage. I hit her that she was ready to settle down, she was 19 years old but she already found her soul mate.

Embry approaches the cliff to see his beautiful angel looking out to the sea. The rays of the sun highlight her strong yet beautiful features.

"Anni" Embry called snapping AnniMarie out of her thoughts.

"Hey Em"

"What ya doing out here? Thought you would be at home having a shower"

"I'm just thinking"

"About what Anni?"

"Em do you think we will settle down any time soon?" Anni asked completely ignoring Embry's question.

"Yeah, course we will" They sat there looking out at the ocean in silence, not an awkward silence a peaceful one.

"Em?"

"Yeah love?"

"I'm glad you imprinted on me"

"Same here love" Embry leaned over and kissed her softy on the lips.

"Yeah, I mean could you image me and Paul together? Or Seth?" A growl escaped Embry's chest whilst Anni giggled.

"Awww, you're cute when you're jealous Embry" Causing Anni to giggle yet again.

--------------------------------

"You think Anni will like it?"

"Come on man she will love it" Quil said

"Yeah, and man you imprinted so chances are she will love it." Jacob said.

"Yeah, hope your right."

"Dude you are so fucking whipped" Jacob laughed at his friend, Quil joining in.

"Oh yeah cause you two can so talk, I mean your both beyond whipped." Embry replied with a smirk.

Embry sat at a cafe with his two best friends with an engagement ring in his hands. After talking to Anni a few months ago on the cliff, it got Embry thinking. Anni was ready to begin settling down, and so was he. He could not ever image himself with any one else, yet only not being with Anni.

Embry saved his money and brought her the most beautiful ring he could find. Although he needed the help of his best friends; even if they were acting like dicks.

"So how you gonna purpose huh?" Jacob asked.

"That's were I need you guys to help me out."

"Yeah what makes you think we are going to help you huh?" Quil asked with a smirk.

"Oh, because you guys are my best friends and if you don't I will just I don't know . . . kill ya" Embry said in a joking voice, however it had seriousness to it.

"Chill dude. Course we will help." Quil said raising his hands in defence.

"Okay here is the plan" Embry began to tell his plan. He knew it would work. It was perfect.

--------------------------------

Anni ran to the cliff as fast as her legs could move. She didn't know what was going on. Jacob rang her out of the blue telling her it was important that she went to the cliff. Also telling her Embry needed her. So of course all of these horrible ideas were running through her head. Was he hurt? Oh my god what if we were dead.

This only caused Anni to run faster. Reaching the cliff Anni phased back and put some cloths on.

"EMBRY!" Anni yelled out; her heart beating a million miles per hour.

"EMB-" Anni stopped, before her was a beautiful picnic.

There were no words to describe it other than Fairytale. Occasionally Embry would say that he would always treat Anni as a princess.

"Em its, -its beautiful" Anni was speechless

"Yet it's all for you my love."

"Come here love, let's eat." Embry said walking up to her and linking his fingers with hers.

The couple sat down on the red and white checked blanket. Everyone one of her favourite foods was there. After eating all the food; and I mean all of it. Anni laid her head in the nook between Embry's neck and shoulder. Embry wrapped his arms around his beloved imprint.

"Thank you Embry this was perfect." Anni said kissing the skin on his neck.

"Anni there is something I have to ask you." Embry said getting serious.

"What is it Em?" Anni asked looking up at him.

Embry pulled Anni of his lap and in to a standing position. Then he got down one knee with her hands in his. Anni gasped.

"The moment you become my friend at the beginning of high school. I knew you were the one. I have there for you when those jack asses bullied you, I was proud to fight for you and I will always will be. I love it that you're outgoing and have loads of energy, yet you have a short temper. I love how protective you are of her friends and family." Embry smiled.

"Anni will you do me the honours of becoming my wife. Be mine for all of time" Anni squealed.

"Of course Em. Yes!" Embry slipped the ring on Anni's finger. With that Anni pulled Embry's shirt collar; pulling his lips to hers.

"Embry, I will always be yours. Defiantly forever"

With that said, Embry and AnniMarie made love underneath the sunset. Showing there love for one another.


End file.
